It's Just Us Two
by ruiiko
Summary: After two full years of being together, through all the good times and the bad times, the tears and the joy, Meiko and Luka decide it's time to move on and start a life of their own. Together. (Sequal to "Screw Men, All I Need is You".)
1. Chapter 1

**Heres another chapter fic, because I just couldn't wait to start a new MeikoxLuka fic! After reading over Screw Men, all I need is you, I realised how much I loved this pairing. Also do to their version of 1ldk, both of which sort of inspired this. So this one will just be a more fun, fluffy, sequal (i guess? something of the sort) to Screw men all i need is you. c: So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Luka paused half way inbetween, as she picked up the heavily packaged boxes. She turned to see Gumi standing there by herself, a sad look on her face. A smile came to Luka's lips, as she set the box down, walking over to Gumi instead.

"You'll be fine without me." She chuckled, ruffling the younger girls hair gently. She paused again, however, to look Gumi over fully. She had surely grown alot over the years. Luka recalled back in the days when she and Gumi didn't see eye to eye. Back when Gumi was so young—only 16, when she and Gakupo had started going out. Only 16 when she started dating the 23 year old samurai. Back in the days when Luka tried convincing herself she was straight, and in love with Gakupo. The thought made her laugh.

But looking back on it now, through all that drama, she supposed it was worth it.

2 years later, and so much had changed. 2 years of happiness and bliss, with her loving partner, Meiko.

The one she was truly inlove with the whole time.

The thought of having to fake it with Meiko to try and get Gakupo back made her just want to facepalm even more and let it go with a laugh. She was young and dumb.

Surely, everyone had grown up since those days.

"Luka!" Meiko called out, as she stood in the now fully packed moving truck. The pink haired woman turned with a smile to face her lover. The brunette returned the smile. "Ready to go?"

Luka turned back to the now panicing Gumi, who blurted out, "You're going so soon?!"

Luka laughed again. "You'll be fine, Gumi." She repeated herself.

Gumi sighed. "You're right... look, I'm really sorry about that one time two years ag-" "You're still apologizing about that?" Luka laughed, cutting her off. Ever since Luka and Gumi had gotten into that big fight, all Gumi could do was apologize. But life went on. She didn't care anymore. With a smile, Luka pulled Gumi into a hug, whispering into her ear. "Don't be sorry. If anything, I should be thanking you for that." She pulled away to look Gumi in the eyes. She then turned back to Meiko, who was speaking to one of the guys in control of the moving business. Meiko noticed Luka looking at her and a blush formed on her cheeks, a smile coming to her lips. Luka smiled back to her, and looked back to Gumi. "After all, you helped me realise who my true love was."

Gumi smiled, looking down. She looked back to the house, then. "Will you two ever come back to visit?" Gumi asked, keeping her glance on the house. Everybody else had already said their goodbyes to the young couple, but Gumi was the one who still lingered around.

"Sheesh, of course we will." Luka laughed. Gumi looked back up to her, and then pounced at her, pulling her into a hug. "I'll miss you. And Meiko... I'm sorry for everything that happend-" Gumi gasped, realising that she had done it again. She just couldn't stop herself from apologizing. Luka laughed, as she pulled away.

"Give it a rest, will you?" She spoke, but she had a smile on her face. Gumi knew that she wasn't trying to be mean or anything.

Luka gasped then, as she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her. She looked up, to see Meiko looking down on her. Meiko released Luka then, allowing the pinkette to turn and face her, as their fingers laced up together. "Ready to go?" She asked, leaning in to kiss Luka softly on the lips. "I believe so," Luka breathed, closing her eyes to savor the moment. The pair released eachother, realising Gumi was still there. The green haired girl smiled a sad smile, and the pair returned the smile.

"Bye Bye, Gumi." Luka said softly. Gumi tried to keep a smile, but tears began to spill from her big green eyes, as she pounced at the couple, pulling them into a hug. Yup. One this was for sure. In these two years, nothing had changed about Gumi. She was still the same over dramatic, emotional girl.

* * *

"Bye everybody!" The couple, whos hands were laced together, waved to the small crowd that had gathered after a few moments. They had managed to get through everyone, saying their second final goodbyes without getting their clothes torn off their backs. It wasn't even 12 o clock yet, and they already felt exhausted! Gakupo had to try and keep Gumi from crying more, Rin and Len had refused to let go of the two women, Kaito was still his same clingy bue haired bastard, crying about "Who's gunna buy me more icecream?" to Meiko, while Miku tried pulling him off of her, while trying to be the strong one and keep a straight face.

The two then boarded the moving truck, settling themselves in. Out the side windows, they could see Rin and Len chasing after the truck, though their little legs didn't carry them very far, and they gave out before long.

Luka couldn't help but giggle, as she leaned against Meiko. "I'm going to miss them..." She sighed, as Meiko wrapped her arms around Luka again, and the pink haired woman buried her nose in them.

"I know." Her answer was more blunt and straight foward. Throughout the years, not much had changed about her. She was still the same blunt, drunken woman Luka had grown to love. "I will too." She admitted, leaning her head against Luka's head, inhaling the scent of her cherry florescent shampoo.

"Think of it this way, though." Meiko stated after a moment of silence. "It's just us two, now. Nobody to bother us." She sighed happily.

Luka broke free of Meiko's grip to look her in the eyes. On her lips were a playfull smirk. "Yeah? Well, what if you bothered me?" She asked with a laugh, leaning in close to let their noses touch. "Huh?"

Meiko shook her head. "That's a lie. You love me and you know it."

Luka smiled, as she leaned her head against Meiko's shoulder once more. "Obviously." She agreed, as a yawn escaped her lips. Meiko looked down at her, brushing some hair out of her face. The two had gotten up really early to get ready. They had been planning this day for a long time. For two whole years. Through all the good times and the bad times, they had eachother. They had made it this far! And now it was finally time to move on, and start a life of their own. Together. "You should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." She suggested.

"Hm." Luka nodded, as her eye lids drooped down, and sleep took over her system.

* * *

"Luka," A gentle voice said.

Luka stirred in her sleep, hearing the voice. A smile came to her sleeping face, as she sleepily mumbled out "Meiko..." She was having a dream. A good dream. In her dream, she had dreamt that the two had completely cut all ties with Crypton. They were no longer vocaloids. No longer had to follow masters orders, and were now normal people. They had their own lives. Meiko worked at an office, and Luka enrolled in a college to study photography and the arts. Then, after a hard days of work for the two of them, they would come home and meet eachother with a big hug and a long kiss. There would be laughter and talk, as they cooked dinner and spoke about eachothers day.

'Luka," The voice said a little louder.

"Meiko!..." Luka snorted in responce in her sleep. She felt a gentle shake, however, and her eyes snapped open. She looked around, then noticing the now laughing Meiko hovering over her. Luka had fallen asleep, alright. She hadn't even noticed that Meiko left. She didn't even realise she had fallen over and was now sleeping against the joined car seats. "Goodmorning, sleepy head." Meiko said, her gaze softening.

"Mmm... come to bed, Meiko." Luka said using a sleepy voice, as she wrapped her arms around Meiko's neck to bring her in closer to kiss her. Meiko laughed inbetween kisses, as she tried to escape. But Luka's grip was strong! "As much as I'd like to, we have work to do." Meiko whispered, pulling away from Luka's lips. As much as she wanted to just curl right up next to Luka and hold her, she supposed this wasn't the right time or place to do so. Besides, why cuddle together in a tightly spaced moving car, when they could settle into their king sized bed?

"I know, I know." Luka rolled her eyes, as Meiko pulled her up. Still keeping her grip on Luka's hands, she then pulled Luka in closer, and whispered into her ear, "Wait a little longer. Once we're all settled in, we can cuddle all we want." And pulled away with a mischeivious look in her eyes, causing Luka to blush like crazy. She was deffinately awake, now!

"Alright. Let's do this!" Luka exclaimed, determined now. She then stopped herself, feeling embaressment take over. 'O-oh, I mean move in and stuff..." She chuckled softly. Meiko just smiled, helping her girlfriend out of the moving truck.

* * *

Hours later after vigorous moving and organizing, Luka and Meiko were still far from done, but they had come along quite nicely. The workers had left a long time ago, leaving the couple behind to finish the job. A gentle breeze came in through the open doors to their balcony, cooling down the young couple. The sun was starting to set, painting the walls of their new home in a golden orange colour.

The couple were sitting against the wall in their living room, Meiko's head leaning aginst Luka's shoulder this time, while Luka instead looked ahead into the rays of sun. She then looked around her new home—it was an apartment dorm, sort of like back in the vocaloid residence, but it was alot bigger now. A nice open concept kitchen leading to the living room, there were a few other rooms in the dorm, like Meiko and Luka's room, which was now complete with a bed and other needs, and the balcony to view the world.

Yup.

They had made it.

They were here now.

And who knows what the future would bring.

Well, it didn't matter either how, because they had eachother. And that was enough to start their own adventures. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

**two updates in a day?! Wooo. i haven't updated this in a while, and I diiid say this would be a one shot in the description, even tho it says otherwise in the first chapter, buuut, now that it has some more support, I'll try and keep up with it! This whole story will basically just be tooth rotting fluff about Meiko and luka being together, with a few twists and turns and some drama here and there, so I can understand why it might be a little boring. but! Fluff is nice and fun to write, so shall be it. c: enjoy and review!**

* * *

The next morning, the pinkette woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. Her eyes fluttered open, vision still blurred. She didn't know where she was, but she felt a weight resting against her legs. The young woman stretched her arms into the air, letting out a yawn, and tried to stand up, but something was holding her down. "What in the..." She mumbled to herself, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked down.

Meiko was curled into her lap, like a kitten.

Luka looked around for a moment, and then back down to the woman occupying her lap. Then a smile came to her face, as everything came back to her. She could feel the cool morning air nipping at her skin, as the sliding balcony windows were still open. She could hear the birds chirping, and the distant whine of traffic not too far off from the apartment, and the cries of children walking the streets, most likely heading to school. Most importantly, she noticed that the sun in the sky was still rising, the sky a pretty pink and orange colour.

Luka looked down to Meiko, as she ran a hand through her short brown hair. She felt lucky to share the experience of witnessing the beautiful scene unfolding in front of her eyes, even though Meiko was asleep.

Yes, this would be the life they would be living now.

Just the two of them.

And they'd get to share all these perfect mornings together.

But, by the time they were all settled in, everything would be even more perfect.

Luka could picture it now.

Every morning, they would wake up together. In eachothers arms, basking in the presence of eachother while the sun shone down on them. They'd slowly awake together, and they'd have coffee together, in completely blissfull silence, the only sounds being that of the world outside the apartment they rested in. Luka could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks at the thought, and she couldn't fight off the smile.

Yes, the future was good.

Luka still held onto the dream that somebody, maybe they'd be able to cut all ties with crypton. They wouldn't have to be vocaloids, they wouldn't have to sing and entertain anymore, and they could be normal people. Most people would think the idea of this was stupid, after all, who would want to give up being famous? But Luka had had more then enough of the fame.

She was tired of all the drama back at the old house hold. As much as she loved everybody, it all got to be too much. Luka was ready to settle down with Meiko, and live normally and comfortably.

As boring and cheesy that sounded, Luka didn't want to imagine it any other way.

Luka felt Meiko stir, just then, before her eyes fluttered open, and her gaze met Luka's. A smile came to her face, as her hand reached up to stroke Luka's cheek. "Goodmorning beautiful," She said drowsily, and Luka chuckled. "Morning." The pinkette replied, before bending down to kiss Meiko softly on the lips.

They parted then, and Meiko rolled her head over to the open balcony doors. 'It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Luka complimented, making Meiko chuckle.

"Feeling flirty this morning, are we?" She asked, and Luka shrugged. 'No, i'm just telling the truth."

Meiko just chuckled, and the two went silent again, as they looked on. It was the greatest feeling in the world, just being together like this. On their own, for once. They finally had some privacy. They coule finally be together, without any stupid boys, or any annoying kids. As lovely as some of the others were, being in a large family could be quite troublesome. Espicially after those two years.

Meiko chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Luka wondered.

Meiko shook her head. 'It's nothing."

"It's obviously something." Luka interjected, and Meiko let out a sigh, as she sat up to look Luka in the eyes.

"You remember what happend 2 years ago, right?"

Luka's mind was still slightly foggy, as it was still early in the morning. But thinking about it, she cracked a smile. "Oh, yeah."

"Right." Meiko knew she knew it. How could they forget? That was how they came together.

"You know, I don't regret a single thing." Luka stated.

Meiko smiled. "Me neither." The brunette remembered how she was going to confess to Kaito, but had been turned down, instead being replaced by Miku. In restrospect, she supposed she was rather greatful for it happening. If it hadn't, the two girls wouldn't be here today, holding eachother. If Meiko never went to confess, she would have never found Luka in her room crying. Luka and Meiko 'faking' dating would have never happend, and they would have never even fell inlove.

"Perhaps I should be thanking Kaito." Meiko laughed at her own joke.

Luka laughed along. "And perhaps I should be thanking Gakupo." The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of Gumi and Gakupo being together. They were a more healthy relationship then she and the man could ever work out to be. Luka remembered the days when she would beat Gakupo up and deny her love for him. How did that even develop into love? To this day, Luka still had no clue how that even happend. Atleast Gumi genuinely loved him. It was a bit weird, for Gakupo to go out with someone younger than himself, Luka still struggled to understand that at times, but... atleast they were happy together.

And now Luka was happy with Meiko.

It took them so long to realise they didn't need a man in their life. It was such a crazy experience, but Luka wouldn't have changed it for the world. Besides, Meiko could love her better than that stupid ol' samurai ever could anyways.

"Can you really believe it, though?" Luka asked.

"Hm?" Meiko wondered.

Luka smiled genuinely, her eyes soft. "All that trouble, just to try and get our 'men' back, and yet we got eachother." Meiko chuckled along.

"Worth it."

Luka nodded, silently agreeing.

Everything about it was worth it. All that fighting, it wasn't for nothing. The results came out pleasantly. And now everything that happend from this point on was all on them.

The future was good, and it was worth the struggle of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**More fluff! Enjoy and review c:**

* * *

As much as Meiko and Luka wished they could continue to watch the sun rise, they couldn't.

There was still so much to be done.

"Are you sure we can't just go lay down for a while longer?" Luka complained. Meiko had done something mean earlier. As the two watched the sun rise, the brunette stayed in Luka's lap. Luka's hand brushed hair out of her face, as they sat in blissful silence. They looked to eachother, and Meiko had pulled herself up to kiss Luka, their lips only inches away, before Meiko paused, whispering, "We should unpack," Before swiftly pulling away and getting to her feat, leaving the flustered pinkette shocked and confused.

Her mind still felt hazy.

Meiko smirked to Luka, as she tied a red doo rag around her forehead. "I'm sorry my love, but do you really want to leave these boxes laying around for eternity?" She joked, as Luka rubbed her arm.

"If it meant a few more moments of cuddling, maybe..." She whined silently.

Meiko kept a smirk, but her eyes softened, as she made her way over to Luka. Her fingers wrapped around Luka's cheeks, bringing her close, so she could look her in the eyes. "You wanted this, didn't you?" Luka nodded. All she wanted was to be with Meiko, always. A smirk grew on Meiko's face. "Then don't complain just yet!" She laughed, her lips growing closer to Luka's. Instinctively, Luka closed her eyes, puckering her lips. She could feel Meiko's breathe against hers, and couldn't fight the pink returning to her cheeks.

"Nope." Meiko giggled cheekily, pressing her finger against Luka's lips, and pulled away, leaving her feeling flustered as ever. '_Again?!' _Luka wondered, standing there. She couldn't move. Her eyebrows furrowed then, and this time, the smirk was growing on Luka's lips. _'You shall pay for this, my friend." _ She thought to herself, as she turned opposite of Meiko, and began to unload the boxes.

Granted, this took longer than the two girls thought. As little boxes they had, they had sure packed alot of stuff.

They were doing well, though. Pots and pans were neaty tucked away under shelves, while cute little teacups lined up against the wall. Art and photos had been hung on the walls—there was a large portrait of just Meiko and Luka, hanging above the fireplace in the living room. It was the last photo shoot the girls had together while they still lived with everyone else—the last one master requested for them to do. They sitting on a park bench, with their legs crossed, looking away from each other, keeping their distance. But their hands met eachothers, gently intertwining. Luka smiled fondly at the photo, having to fall back on the plush couch, to look at it. It felt sort of bittersweet in a way. Luka almost missed all the photo shoots and performances with everyone.

But then, the cons sometimes outruled the pros. As much as Luka loved this photo, and would miss the photo shoots, she knew she wouldn't miss them at the same time. Meiko was the one Luka wanted to be with. And even with being together for the last two years, master still had them take photos, romantically depicting them with others. Luka could recall the many photo shoots with Miku, as magnet was still quite popular and in demand. Or the photos with Gakupo, for whatever. Those were the ones Luka tried not to remember. Thinking about it, she wasn't even to sure what she had saw in the man to make herself believe she liked him.

She shook her head, deciding to move on.

The thought lingered, however. But as she glanced over to her brunette girlfriend, who was busy working away in their shared bedroom, her thoughts were then focused on her instead. She had to do alot of photos with different people. Kaito, mainly. Luka didn't seem to mind as much, seeing as he was the only one that master liked to imagine that they were together. He wasn't too threatening, she supposed. She wasn't fond of him, but she didn't hate him, either.

Luka paused, stuck in her thoughts for the moment being. She then let out a sigh, as she cast her vision back to the hard working Meiko. Slowly coming back to reality, she looked around. The kitchen looked pretty good, finished at last. She had gotten through two boxes, and looking around, their place deffinately looked more charming and inviting. Luka smiled fondly, glad to be able to be alone with Meiko for once.

After a moment, Meiko re-appeared into the living room, letting out a big sigh, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Phew!" She cried with a chuckle. She then looked around. "Looking good!" She said happily. Luka smiled in return. "Not as good looking as you." She winked.

Meiko shook her head, she couldn't fight the smile that lingered on her lips. "Have I ever told you just how sweet you are?" She wondered, as she slung a shoulder around her, bringing her close. Luka smiled, leaning her head against her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Perhaps, maybe not enough."

Meiko smirked. "Oh? Is that so?" Luka nodded, and she could see the glint in her eye. She wanted to kiss her. Luka wanted to kiss her too. All she wanted to do was collapse into bed and take the brunette into her arms and passionately kiss her, letting another day go to waste. But then her memory flashed back to earlier, when she wouldn't kiss her. Luka's grin just seemed to grow bigger.

"That is so." Luka confirmed.

Meiko's eye lids drooped, her smile softening. "C'mere then, sweetie," She breathed, her fingers gently tickling Luka's skin, as she brought her chin closer to her face. Luka's eyes instinctively closed, feeling her heart beat faster. '_No, no, no...' _ She thought, knowing that Meiko could always charm her. But Luka had to get her revenge!

Right before their lips connected, Luka swiftly pulled away, twirling to the other side of the room. Meiko's eyes snapped open in confusion. "H-hey?" She squeaked, almost defensively. Luka had to restrain herself from running back to Meiko and kissing her. She was just too cute when she was upset!

A laugh escaped her lips instead, as she flicked on the radio. Loud, happy tunes bounced from wall to wall, and Luka found herself dancing and shimmying around, circling the confused Meiko. "What are you doing?" Meiko asked, laughter in her voice.

"Do you like my sick dance moves?" Luka asked, pursing her lips, as she moved her hips back and forth.

Meiko was smirking again. "Well, I can't say I don't enjoy it, if anything." Watching Luka's random outburst were always amusing. The girl was always so animated and full of life. She knew just what to do to make Meiko smile. But what was up with her? She didn't let Meiko kiss her, and out of no where busted out into dance moves. Meiko scratched her head. Well, she couldn't say that Luka was boring, that was for sure.

With a shrug of the shoulders, Meiko got back up, and was dancing now too. She took Luka's hand, twirling her around, and then pulling her close for a tight embrace, then twirled her out again. Once they were in eachothers braces again, Meiko bent Luka down, until they almost touched the ground. She could see the fear in her eyes of falling, and with a laugh, quickly pulled her back up. "I never knew you were so light on your feet." Luka teased, brushing her fingers along Meiko's cheek.

Meiko shrugged. "Nothing too special."

Luka shrugged as well, as they had detatched from eachother, and were now doing disco moves. "It's pretty impressive, if you ask me."

Meiko smiled. "You're not too bad yourself, Megurine."

The two continued to dance. Meiko had even slicked her hair back, trying to act "Old school."

They danced and they danced, until their feet ached, and they had tumbled over eachother, laughing until they were in tears. Luka curled up next to Meiko on the floor, as their fingers intertwined. The sun was beginning to set, and Luka was shocked! She didn't think they had taken that long unpacking and dancing. But she felt content, as the warm and fuzzy feeling grew in her chest. She glanced back up to Meiko, with shining eyes. Meiko glanced back down to her. "Can I kiss you?" Luka asked outloud, and immediately grew red.

Meiko raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, can you?"

Luka shook her head, with a sigh. "Oh, shut up and kiss me." She laughed, and the brunette obliged, their lips finally meeting eachother for once that day.


End file.
